The Descendants, Book 1: The Prophecy
by radicallestguest
Summary: Shwada Sayama is a girl who hates her own unusual name and the fact that she has singing pitch to make people cover their ears makes her feel more strange. What happens when she's suddenly attacked by lycanthropes at school and is given the possibility of a place called Camp Half-blood where she might fit in? What if she's accepted and learns about a certain prophecy? -On hold.-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story may start out like after chapter 2 so this is just only like a small introduction. Eat well, yeast well!**

**LOL That made no sense. XD**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own all these chapters, I must say. I am a girl, not Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1

I looked at my textbook again in the dim light. My animal studies test was coming up and I didn't want to screw up. If I did; well… I did not want to think of the reactions from my classmates.

Ever since I moved from Pennsylvania to California I was striving for a chance to actually be known as a really smart girl, an equal person to all, and to be known as charitable at my new school. Now I was only known as a snobby girly girl who lived in a rich neighborhood and was being stared at by other boys.

I scoffed and whispered sharply after dramatically rolling her eyes, "As if! If my classmates saw my room they would be shocked!"

It was a true fact. I could already see dust piling up under my bed and on my toy boxes. One day; I promised myself, I would be brave enough to give my parents the boost of courage to actually try to donate those toys. It seemed my parents were too careful and kept giving the excuse of the charities weren't trustable enough. They even said that they wouldn't let me do volunteer work at the animal shelter or have a pet because it would be too much work, and would probably spread fleas and ticks if it was a furry mammal. _I just wanted to make someone feel better somewhere even if it's a bug or an animal._

I sighed and looked at the time. It was 10:21 p.m. _Well, I guess I could squeeze in one more passage… _I squinted at the lettering on the book and saw that some of the letters were starting to blur and float. I groaned.

"Ugh! I thought I was finally getting over this!" I whisper-shouted so I wouldn't wake up my parents.

Ever since I was little, I had been struggling with dyslexia, but 3 years ago I had found out on T.V. that doctors sometimes used the "placebo affect" as a control treatment to help make their patients healthier in body by giving them a pill saying it will make their situation better and after the patient takes the pill (which has no medical effect in it at all) they start to feel better while believing that it was the pill that helped them in the end. I also did some research online and with my friend's mom [who was a doctor]. I had tried so hard to believe dyslexia was something to be just an obstacle that could be cured, but after trying for 2 years it sometimes crept up on me in the most unruly situations. Like when the teacher was giving orientation or when I tried to read the map of the school. I decided this time that I couldn't just stop studying because of my dyslexia, so I consulted help from some non-dyslexic friends I got along with and consulted them on video chat.

I waited for almost 8 minutes before one of my friends answered. I could make out Mags's sleepy face already as the image's pixels finally cleared up.

"Shwada! You at least could've video chatted earlier!" he wailed in a way that almost sounded like a goat bleat.

Suddenly, another person joined the conversation in another video chat box. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms in the air. Typical stretch of my friend, Matt.

Suddenly, I suddenly grew worried when I heard the floor give a slight creak and gave them both an irritated look before silently pressing one finger straight up against my lip. I waited and waited and waited… The silence stretched out longer and longer until I was sure I was clear.

"Guys! Please be a little quieter! My parents are sleeping! I just need help with my textbook on page 67. Can you both help read it to me and/or explain the key notes or something? Dyslexia is creeping up on me again!"

So far, they're the only ones I trusted enough to tell them about that, but I hoped I would make more trustable friends and less enemies in the future so I could have my held-in thoughts cleared up.

Matt groaned and whispered sharply, "I thought you were getting over it and blocking it out!"

"Well, nice to know I'm being supported, Mr. Sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"You should never wake me up in this hour! I was enjoying a very good dream!"

"Oh, what was it about?"

In the video chat I could see Matt was blushing bright scarlet.

"Cynthia?" I replied to his red face.

He gave me an annoyed look which confirmed my suspicions. Although, I am not a gossip I like to notice things in people's social lives so one day I could help them to make make their lives happier, so in orientation and in class I couldn't help noticing Matt stealing glances at Cynthia who was seated in the front.

"Back to topic, Shwada?" Mags's said; interrupting my and Matt's glare war on the screen.

"Oh, yes. I was also wondering if either of you have a copy of the history book from school available so you could read me the passage _quietly._" I said while putting the emphasis on the word "quietly".

Mags sighed, "Ok, I do have a copy I can use to read to you. I keep it at home in case for situations like this."

"Situations like _this_?" I asked.

"Yeah, ever since you told me about your dyslexia and how you were fighting against it I kept some textbooks at home in case."

"What?! I am perfectly fine with dealing with my dyslexia, Mags!" I shouted and then I realized what I was doing so I clasped a hand over it and listened.

There was a big creak and I quickly wrote down on paper for them to be quiet and I showed it to them on the screen. I minimized the video chat screen and put on black wall paper before hiding the toolbar. I put a blanket on the equipment to muffle the humming of the computer and went to bed and covered my face with a different blanket. I heard footsteps in the hall, and held my breath. Then, the footsteps stopped and went back to my parent's bedroom. I didn't let out even a single breath until I heard the door down the hall close. After almost 7 minutes I decided I was safe and crept back to the computer, but kept the blanket on the equipment as I let out a quiet sigh and put everything back as it was before continuing with my video chat with Mags reading and Matt stating an extra fact he read about in other books or in the internet once in while.


	2. Chapter 2

DRAMATIC CHAPTER 2! XD

"Ok, class. Now, before the test I will hand out to you a pop quiz as a warm up. Cynthia, Matt, can you each hand out one sheet of paper from your stack to each person?" Mr. Lowry inquired the two students.

Matt tried to keep a straight face when hearing this but I could see his ear tips turn red.

"Yes, Mr. Lowry. Come on, Matt. Let's go." Cynthia replied.

I stifled a laughed at Matt who was currently getting ordered to do stuff by Cynthia. I peeked at Mags to see if he was doing the same thing; watching his friend getting ordered around by his crush. As I predicted Mags's face was amused and ready to burst out laughing. Matt glanced at both of us while holding a stack of paper and saw our faces, so he sent us an unsuccessful glare that was ruined by a blush.

-TIMELAPSEOFGREATNESS-

"Oh, your face was priceless! Wasn't it ,Mags?" I said half laughing, half talking.

Mags let out a laugh that again sounded like a goat bleat and replied, "Yeah, I still can't believe you tripped and the stack of papers ended up on Cynthia! You better find a way to apologize soon, Matt, or else your crush will never forgive you."

I could hear Matt continuously banging his head on the lunch table and said in between bangs, "Ergh… I… Can't believe… I did that! You're… right! She'll never… ever… forgive me!"

"Matt… There's no use losing more I.Q. points by banging your head on the table. We still have another part of the test tomorrow…" I said while trying to both tease and comfort him.

He just responded by groaning and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, waste your life away thinking what could've been without trying to apologize!" I said in annoyance and looked in the opposite direction.

"Zhineng! Zhineng!" shouted a boy about our age that was running to our table.

Matt perked his head up and faced the speaker.

"What?" he said groggily.

You see, before Matt came to this school he was called Zhineng in elementary school, but he told us he got the nickname Matt before leaving the school in 5th grade. I still wonder how he got Matt as his nickname, but now someone was calling him by his original name so I paid attention to what was happening.

"Who are you?" asked Mags, his tone sounding over-protective.

"I was Zhineng's classmate in elementary. Name's Sam by the way. Anyway… Zhineng! Mags! We have a new student! A _girl _student to be exact. She is _so _pretty. Even more pretty than Cynthia! Want to see her?!" replied the boy.

Matt clenched his fists at his crush's name.

I intervened to stop a coming argument and claiming my existence to this conversation by saying, "Hi! In case you didn't know I was here, I am _also _their friend so _I'll_ initially decide if we'll do that."

For no reason, Sam's mouth gawked at me as his mouth open and closed just like a fish.

"Y-y-you look just like her!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, please. How do I? Does the new girl have tanned whitish-brown tinted skin, uneven black hair, and Asian lineage?" I said sarcastically expecting the boy to excuse the idea as immediately as he said it.

"Y-y-yes!" he exclaimed while nodding quite like an idiot.

"Fine, let's see what she looks like." I grumbled to mask my surprise as I stood up from the table.

I looked back at my other friends. They weren't even moving at all from the spots.

I groaned, "Come on, guys. That includes you, too," I put my hands on my hips and gave them a glare until they finally stood up and followed me following the Sam as my guide.

"Ok, so where is she?" I asked as I walked next to Sam in the hallway chock full of middle-schoolers and high-schoolers (our school runs from 6th grade to 12th grade).

"Erm… Last thing I heard was that she was putting things in her locker and that her locker is right near History class." he responded.

"Oh, then she'll be easy to run into since we have History tests tomorrow."

"So… You want to see her now or after History tomorrow?"

"_Now_ of course!" I said as I smacked Sam's arm playfully.

"Ow." he grumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"Come on, grumpy, she won't be there for long." I said as I grabbed his wrist and ran to the lockers near History class with Mags and Matt trailing behind.

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. Sam was right, that girl did look like me. She had tanned whitish-brown tinted skin, black hair, and an Asian lineage just like I quoted. As a bonus, this girl was tall and also had brown eyes like me. The only difference between me and her was that she was older than me as in a high-school age while I was only in middle school, obviously wore heavy make-up while I wore none because I never liked the attention, I could smell a strong stench of various perfumes on her which I never wore at all, and looked like she was an absolutely lethal girly-girl while I was trying to go for a tomboy.

Her locker was decorated with the usual girly-girl stuff: pink ribbons, pictures of the actors they had crushes on, a make-up shelf, perfumy smell, and a mirror to adjust their make-up or lip gloss. Yet; when I peered at her reflection in the mirror, I saw something in her eyes that told me she would be every girl's rival at school. Then, I saw the girl slam her locker door and turn around to stare at, well, _me._

"So… You're the pretty one at this school, hon?" she said; her accent dripping with fake niceness.

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Which one of us do you mean?"

I started to gesture my arm towards the boys until she said, "Well, I meant you of course, hon."

By this time, her use of "hons" was annoying even though she only said it twice.

"If I must say… How do you think so?"

"I don't really know, so I may be wrong. I think it's just because you look a lot like me, sweetie."

I usually didn't want to be judged as pretty and I would usually be glad at a statement like this, but after hearing it like that I saw that she was conceited and only used me like a mirror to compare herself. And I hated being used. So I tried to make a comeback.

"Excuse me, hon, but I didn't get your name. Does it match your sorry-looking attitude?" I replied in the fake sweet manner the girl used.

"Shwada…" Matt said as he gave me a warning look and attempted to pull me away by grabbing my wrist.

"Ah… So the little princess has a prince to run after her?" the girl retorted in the same sweet manner as before.

My and Matt's faces turned red before I yanked my hand out of his wrist to reply, "So, you don't? I would expect at least one boyfriend from high-school girls."

I glanced at Matt to see if this new "arrangement in my rant" was ok for him. He looked irritated, but his face expression showed he would support me against this mean girl.

The girl looked at both of us, but instead of replying to my recent comment she said, "Prove it. Prove it that you're boyfriend and girlfriend. If you don't I'll take myself."

My mouth gaped open. Did she seriously say that?! I feared what she meant…

"Do it." she challenged me.

"Do _what_, exactly?" I said while trying to hope avoid this fate.

"Kiss him." she said as if matter-of-factly and started examining the nail-polish on her nails.

I would have thrown up if I wasn't have been in a public hallway with people passing by; ready to judge me. I was about to reveal my case to avoid this and to warn her to stay away from Matt when Mags saved me by putting his hands in front of him in a stop sign symbol.

"You expect them to do that in a _public _hallway?!" he said with a hint of a nervous laugh that sounded like a goat bleat.

"You're right. Let's go to a classroom." the girl simply replied.

"Um… Excuse me, but my class is starting now… so uh… Bye." stated Sam; who we momentarily forgot about because of our conversation, before racing off down the hall.

Matt nervously looked at his watch and I saw his expression started to give on a relieved look.

"Wait… Shouldn't that mean that the bell should go off right—" started Matt as he stared at his watch, but he was interrupted by the bell for class to start.

The girl turned to us and said, "This is not over. To know who I am when I am out to get you hon, I will tell you my name. It's Drew Tanaka."

Then, she fast-walked away dramatically in her high-heeled espadrilles.

I sighed out in relief, "Literally saved by the bell!"

Mags looked a little off and shook his head a bit as he said, "Let's just go to class,"

**And that's when everything came crashing down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is when the adventure begins and the awesomeness plus tragedy come out! Be warned, the action starts fast.**

**Disclaimer: I finally remember to type this. If you think I own PJO or HoO do you think I would be sharing this story to you or typing this "disclaimer" thing? If you do, go to the doctor and have your eyes re-examined, then find out after you get home that the cat you thought you had as a pet was really a chicken. LOL ;P**

CHAPTER 3

"Now, class. What would you think this is and which climate is it usually found in?" said Ms. Canid as she pointed her ruler at the image of a wolf on the projector.

Seeing as the others weren't even daring to listen to her or respond; I raised my hand. Participation does count in a school grade; just so you know.

Ms. Canid scrolled her eyes across the room as if it was an effort to find a raised hand, and finally her eyes rested on me. As insane as it sounds, Ms. Canid's face expression looked a little… _hungry_ when she looked at me. I must have stayed up too late last night when I studied with Mags and Matt on video chat.

"You have an answer, Ms. Sayama?" she said as I swore I saw her eyes flicker a yellow color for a moment and then turn back to their regular brown.

Maybe, I _was _studying too long last night.

"Erm… This animal is a wolf or a canis lupus. And it is usually found in cold climates." I answered while wondering why this lesson's answers were so easy.

Ms. Canid always made the answers to questions hard. Especially for me for some reason. So, naturally, I inquired her about that.

"Ms. Canid, can we get harder questions? I'm sure we can get something a little bit more challenging to prepare for our pop quizzes on this."

"Well, how about this question? What myth is connected to this animal?" she replied.

"Erm… the werewolf, but—"

"What is the Greek term for werewolf?"

"Lycanthrope." my mouth replied without warning.

Whoa, where did I get that answer from? I never knew that was the Greek term for werewolf, yet my mind already had it in knowledge. Creepy…

"Perfect, Ms. Sayama. Now, state what is the cause of the ability to morph into one."

"Uh…" I answered, confused to the sudden change of subject in class.

"Ms. Sayama, _we are waiting_…" she said.

Although this was class and I knew people were waiting for me to answer, Ms. Canid made it sound like other _things_ were waiting for me. I mentally shivered.

"C-can't someone else answer for me, then?" I said; resigning because of the creepiness of this situation.

"Well, I don't want to press them further, they do seem _occupied _on things." replied Ms. Canid as I suddenly saw that her eyes had begun turning into the kind of golden-yellow I thought I hallucinated about earlier while putting a spooky emphasis on the word "occupied".

I gulped and stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

I turned around to look at all the other students and realized one thing since class started. They hadn't moved or even breathe a single breath at all. It was like… Time had stopped and me and Ms. Canid were the only ones kept animate.

"M-Ms. Canid, are you and the staff teachers playing a prank on me? If so, please tell me why. I-I have good grades and I never play pranks on the teachers. I-Is this situation real?" I stuttered in fear as I turned my body back to her.

"Of course, it's real, half-blood. It's just that my friends and I just want to some time alone with you to reflect our feelings towards the fact that you are mortal… and _vulnerable._" replied something that almost looked like my teacher, but looked like a hybrid between her and a wolf.

"Uh…umm…" I only said out of fear as I ran out of my seat and into the hallway.

The Ms. Canid/wolf hybrid advanced on me with lightning-fast speed while I had no choice, but to lock myself in a broom closet and hope for help. Yet, the Fates obviously didn't like me being alive, because the hybrid had just now opened the closet door with her steely claws and was ready to feast on me with its sharp teeth inches away from my face. I knew this was it and squinted my eye shut with the other one open to see if the next moment I would see the welcoming light of the afterlife.

Suddenly, a large figure jumped behind it with what looked like a sword and sliced the wolf/Ms. Canid hybrid in half. When the hybrid surprisingly exploded to dust instead of leaving a body, I could make out that the figure was 13 year old boy by the looks of it. He was covered in dust of course, which hid the color of his curly hair, but showed his blue eyes sparking for more action and a bit of an orange t-shirt with faded black lettering on it.

I opened both of my eyes and replied awkwardly, "Uh… thanks?"

He apparently looked tense because he clenched his fists and looked me in the eyes before saying, "You weren't bitten and scratched, were you?"

I shook my head with wide eyes. With that answer he looked a little relieved, but still tense.

"Come with me to camp. They'll smell our scent any moment." he ordered as he pulled me up from my crouching stance in the closet.

"Uh… where? Why camp? It's not summer, yet. What about my parents? What about the students here," I asked as he tried to grab my wrist and get me to run down the hallway to the exit doors with him.

Then, I went on a touchy subject and my voice softened as I said, "What about my friends, Mags and Matt?"

"Come on, we can't save every mortal. They'll catch our scent any minute!" he said as he tried and _failed _to drag me down the hallway.

"What are the 'they' you are warning me about?" I asked.

"Lycanthropes. Or as other mortals prefer to call them; werewolves." he answered while his tone was becoming more irritated and urgent.

"Can we just save my friends first?! They were there for me on my first day of school!" I replied with the same tone as his.

My savior inwardly sighed and, in a defeated tone, said, "You aren't leaving without them, aren't you?"

I turned around and I smiled a tiny bit to his defeated face.

"Well, duh." I replied and dragged him to the classroom where Ms. Canid teached before she turned into a wolf hybrid and tried to eat me.

I saw as soon as I entered the classroom that everyone was still frozen in place. Some were in awkward positions and some were asleep. Unfortunately for my friends Matt and Mags, they were in the awkward positions. Matt's face was stuck in an yawning expression with one eye half closed with the other closed as if he just made the decision to start to blink and his mouth was wide open with his tongue sticking out. Mags's mouth was wide open in an o-shape with his eyes bugged out wide as if he just realized something.

I stifled a giggle; only knowing it would make me receive an annoyed look from my savior and would tell the lycanthropes tracking us where we were. I pointed to myself and pointed at Matt to signify I would carry him outside to safety. Next, I pointed at Mags and pointed to my savior to signify the same thing. He nodded and each of us picked up one of my friends.

We each started running for the front doors to escape before the lycanthropes arrived and managed to push open one door each with one hand. As we opened the door and I saw what waited outside, I kind of doubted my will to live that sprouted earlier after I was saved. Outside the door was a pack of the hybrids that my savior called the lycanthropes and I could see that they were itching for a feast. _We were goners._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just saw the commercial on Youtube for the movie, Mortal Instruments: City of Bones and I typed this in case if you are also a fan of that book series. It was for your happiness. :D**

**Disclaimer: If you think I am Rick Riordan, twirl 1,000 times and pet yourself. If you don't think I am him, congratulations, you weren't in the car-sickness stimulation I assigned the others above. :P**

Chapter 4:

Outside the door was a pack of the hybrids that my savior called the lycanthropes and I could see that they were itching for a feast. _We were goners._

"W-we took too long didn't we?" I stuttered to my savior as I quietly shut the door closed; hoping that the lycanthropes were blunt enough not to notice or sense us on the other side.

"Well, we kind of did. Yet, by the time we got to the doors, I figured out that your friends here," my savior said as he pointed to both Matt and Mags, "Are both not of complete mortal blood."

"What?!" I exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"The friend you call 'Mags' is a satyr, and the one you are holding called 'Matt' I recognize as my half-cousin and best friend from camp. Matt's real name is—"

"Zhineng, because he is of Asian lineage. I know that already, but how do you know Mags is a so-called half goat and half man? Why don't you just call him a satyr-slash-faun to balance things?"

Annoyingly, my savior chose in that moment to chuckle.

"What?!" I whispered back harshly.

"Oh, it's just that the way you ask too many questions. I won't be surprised if you get claimed at camp as a descendant or relative of a descendant of the god/goddess of questions." he said.

"Hmmph! As I may say, I don't normally act this way. It just infuriates me if I don't know something, ok? Also, you still haven't explained camp to me and a descendant of the goddess of questio—?!" I started to say before my savior rudely covered my mouth with his hand.

I glared at him, but he only responded by putting a finger up against his lips and gesturing toward the door.

I followed his orders and looked at door as I heard a creak echo from it. I saw the door tilt open a little as small claws were revealed clasping on it from the other side.

Me and my savior turned our heads to look at each other and mouthed the same word at each other.

Run.

We started to run down the hall with my friends still in our arms and tried to search for an alternate exit along the way.

"Yummy, half-bloods. Come and join us or die!" said the lycanthrope as soon as it opened the door.

By this time, I was guessing we were desperate for an exit out. The only exit we could find probably was a glass window at the end of the hallway; stretching out along the top half of the wall. It was risky, but it was either exiting that way or getting eaten by lycanthropes/getting involved in the predicament of even becoming one of them.

We braced ourselves before the collision by shielding our friends' bodies by folding our backs over them and wrapping our arms around them firmly. Then, our feet shattered the glass, and bits and pieces of it flew everywhere; cutting our skin, clothes and some even cut parts of my hair.

We barely had enough time to register the pain or even try to remove some bits of glass from our hair, skin, or clothes when we heard the howling of a wolf.

"The lycanthrope is calling the rest of its pack onto us. Now, we have to run to camp," my savior said while gasping for breath.

"And please stop calling me 'your savior'. It's getting really annoying. Just call me Purge." he said once he got his breath back.

"How—" I started to say, but "Purge" had grabbed my wrist and dragged me into running along with him.

Then, Matt had finally decided to snap out of his "stuck-in-time" daze and looked at me while just saying, "Where am I?"

I bit back a stinging retort at his annoying question; remembering that his body was under the influence of being stuck in time and just answered, "After I drop you, run and never look back. We are heading to some kind of camp you; and Purge over there, know about."

Matt's expression turned from dazed to shock as he leapt away from my arms and started running in beside us.

At the edge of my running view, I saw that Mags had chosen to wake up from his stuck-in-time enchantment, too. Imagine his surprise as he woke up in Purge's arms, looked back to what we were running from, and instantly leapt out of them to run beside us.

I stifled a laugh knowing that laughing would just waste more air I could use for running.

Suddenly, Purge stopped. He lowered his back until his hands were grasping his knees and started to pant heavily while saying, "We… aren't… fast…enough… We… still… have…a long… way to go…"

"How many miles?" I asked as I stopped beside him.

"Well, what state are we in?" he asked bluntly.

"Hmm… let's see. It's… CALIFORNIA!" I shouted at him; mad that he didn't even know what state we were in and already had suggested running.

He groaned and face-palmed himself before saying, "_California?! _A son of Nike and descendant of Hypnos wrapped altogether can only run 400 miles an hour! It would take about 7 hours for me to normally get there. Yet, if I carry you guys, I would be burdened with weight so it would take like 10 hours instead of 7. By then, the lycanthrope will have alerted others around the U.S. that we are on our way to camp. Urgh! I really _hate _calculations."

"Then, what do we do 'Mr. You-Were-Our-Guide-For-Saving-Us'." I asked bitterly while making finger quotes along with his nickname.

"I don't know. Get killed and eaten by lycanthropes or become one. Each of us chooses one."

"Well, in that hopeless case, I choose getting killed. If I become a lycanthrope, my life's goals will be wasted on petty violence for the rest of my life. Plus, I would rather die and be missed, than be alive and be shunned. So… on that happy note, what do you guys choose?" I replied and put my sarcastic-ness in my last statement.

"Lycanthrope. I might be able to control that power to help my friends." Purge answered.

I sighed, "Yet, you might get sucked into the bad side by the pack that bites you and tries to recruit you. Although I've only spent one school year with you guys and I've only met you, Purge; I'll miss you guys when I die. I just hope that when I see you again on the other side, I see you make the right decisions."

"I don't want to and can't possibly become a lycanthrope because I'm a satyr, so I'll most likely become goat stew for them!" replied my friend/protector satyr, Mags as he sighed deeply in regret.

"Good luck with that wolf thing, half-'cuz. I want to be remembered happily when I die and get in the after-life; not like a monster or an enemy. Oh, and tell Nyssa she was a great girlfriend at camp." Matt said.

I whacked Matt upside his head and yelled, "Girlfriend?! I thought you had a crush on Cynthia! And nobody has told me about camp, yet! Someone please explain why it's so special!"

I was about to send a kick to Matt's shin, but was interrupted by Purge's voice, "Uh… Since you believed in like, whatever religion before—"

"Don't just say 'whatever' about other religions. It's what people hold onto to know that at least they're being cared for!"

"Yeah, uh-huh… Anyway, now you belong to the world of the legends and myths of the Greek gods and their children. Those stories and stuff you read about in 7th grade?"

"Well, we finished that unit just two months before, but yes." I said bitterly; still fuming about how he noted other religions disrespectfully and ignorantly.

"Well, the Greek gods and their legends exist. Sometimes the Greek gods come down to our mortal world and—erm… 'Meet up with' opposite gendered mortals and have children with them. The children born from them are mortal, but are kinda like a different species placed in the mortal category, because the blood of the gods runs through them," Purge said and looked me to see if I was listening or interested in what he was saying.

He looked pretty irritated when he found that I was covering my ears and shaking my head while tears were streaming out of my eyes. More annoyingly, he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders in a weak attempt to console me.

"Is this… a cruel…joke? Is this… just a … prank to be… posted online…? Will this… be showed… to my parents?!" I said in between sobs.

He started to wrap his arms around me to hug me and I tried to get out of his grasp in my anger. Unfortunately, his grip was stronger than mine and held me firmly.

So, instead, I tried a different approach, "Can you _please _let go of me? I can handle my own feelings myself."

"No, not until you can handle the fact that you may be a demigod. I can hear and sense what you're feeling, and I can also look into your mind if you like it or not. Sons or descendants of Hypnos are granted this special power on a rare occasion. If you want, I can prove it to you." Purge said as he hugged me tighter.

"Fine." I said before groaning into his shirt out of frustration. _Why must it be him to console me in a time like this?!_

He let go of me, and I was almost inclined to think I was a little disappointed at his sudden resignation from the hug, but didn't because of his previous statement of his ability to look into minds.

Purge clasped his hands in a quick way that almost looked like a clap, and then said, "Ok, I'm 'guessin we have 8 minutes before the other lycanthropes arrive, so quickly think of a memory I or any of your friends here haven't witnessed and I can repeat it out to you."

I shut my eyes tight and scrolled around for any memories stuck in my mind without Purge and/or my friends in it. I searched around in search of a strong and important memory that could help Purge understand why I wanted to die instead of becoming a lycanthrope, in hopes of him choosing the same fate as the others as to not hurt or harm anyone because of his decision. Suddenly, my mind found the right memory. A protest march. Bingo.

_**It was on the news of America, in Asian magazines, and journalist reports. In Burma, innocent monks were assaulted and shot; protestors were jailed for speaking out for the freedom of their people; and people in Washington D.C. were currently protesting throughout the streets to get the U.S. government to help them.**_

_**I was only a little girl and followed my parents when they traveled to the area. I didn't know all the meaning of this and why we couldn't just ask the government for help in my parent's home country. We protested on days and nights we and other people had scheduled. Even we protested one time when it started raining.**_

_**I was dragged along with this, following what other people did and shouting the main slogan yelled everywhere by the people of Burma and others who wanted to help, "Free, free, free Burma!"**_

_**And a person in the front with a megaphone responded, "Burma, Burma must be freed!"**_

_**Altogether, the crowd of people shouted back something that I thought sounded like, "Free from justice and democracy!"**_

_**In later years, I saw that this stubborn compassion for people even could stretch across the world. And that one day I hoped I could rouse such a blissful thing in people's hearts and minds.**_

Since my memory was done, I opened my eyes to find Mags bleating nervously because of the anticipation of the arrival of lycanthropes and Matt was cowering near him while staring at me fearfully. I mentally smiled in satisfaction at the fact I could scare Matt into keeping a distance from me. Finally, I stared at Purge to see if he saw the memory I thought of.

Like the typical nuisance, I found him leaning against a tree; which was part of a small forest outside of the school grounds, like nothing had happened.

"So… Did you get my memory?" I said to him awkwardly as he pushed himself off the tree seeing that I had opened my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "How about, if you're not convinced I can show you how Mags is a satyr? Besides we have about like 5 minutes now since your memory kinda took 3 minutes."

In irritation I growled a little. Creepily, it almost sounded exactly like a wolf's.

"What memory did you experience, Purge?!" I shouted in irritation.

"Fine, I'll tell you if it will make you stop hating me before you die. I experienced something like a… protest march? And the last image I saw before I came back to reality was an image of The White House. Happy, now?" he said as if everything was a matter-of-a-fact and annoying at the same time.

I gasped. What he experienced in my memories was right. So, he was _really _telling the truth! The Greek gods and the myths about them_ did _exist!

The next thing that happened was truly shocking. As we saw the lycanthropes arrive at the edge of the shattered window, some random vines came out of the woods from nowhere and grabbed me, Purge's, Matt's, and Mags's legs and dragged us into the woods horizontally. As we went deeper and deeper, more trees showed up and the vines shockingly angled us away from them as if they had a mind of their own. I thought we were finally home-free from the lycanthropes and was afraid of where the vines where taking us at the same time; when suddenly I heard howling behind us a few feet away. As if the vines could sense the sudden danger on us, they pulled us back faster, with much more force.

Then, as we saw the lycanthrope/hybrids at the edge of the forest, the vines grasping our legs started to pull us back at a speed that seemed to be like 90 miles an hour. When the lycanthropes started advancing on us, its pulling force seemed to go up to 200 miles.

Surprisingly afraid of falling out of the vines' grasp; although I did not know if it was on our side or not, I grasped the nearest person's hand to gain balance. Unfortunately, that person had curly hair that was now visibly a golden-brown color, sparking blue eyes, and an annoying smirk on his face. Three guesses who.

"So, taking your time warming up to me?" Purge teased.

I smacked him hard on the arm and let go of his hand. Gosh, he was annoying. I'd rather face a python than _be in a relationship with _him. I mentally shivered at the thought.

I soon heard more howling from the sides. Ugh! Will these lycanthropes ever _stop _hunting us? It seemed with every 10 miles the vines dragged us through, the lycanthropes got closer and closer to us; gaining an extra 5 miles of endurance every time. And all I could see Purge ("our savior") doing was sleeping?! His head was even nodding off to the side us he laid in his sleeping position! Then, his eyes blinked open in shock and his head turned to me as if he had knew that I was staring at him in anger while he was sleeping.

While I was expecting an annoying retort, he just said, "Tell the others next to you to close their eyes and put their head near their stomachs. Also, they have to cover their faces with their arms, ok?"

"Why?" I asked him as we were pulled through the streets while the people were surprisingly oblivious to us and acting as if there were no vines pulling a tween, a satyr, a teen , and his friend with him while the lycanthropes were a mere 4 feet behind.

"I can hear what the vines are trying to tell me, ok?! And you must do what I said, too. Apparently, the vines think you are very _special_ to them." he said in agitation.

I chuckled and said, "So apparently this time you aren't the 'special' one, eh?"

He inhaled sharply and said, "Just follow my orders ok? I have to do the same thing so we're now all on an equal level."

I rolled my eyes and told the others next to me what he said. Matt and Mags both nodded, and followed Purge's/vines' orders. After a few moments of Purge glaring at me to get me to follow suit, I followed along with them. I half-shut my right eye to see if Purge really _was_ going to do the same thing as us. As soon as he kept his part of the deal by doing the same thing as us, I closed my eyes. Then, I heard something like a sharp whistle of wind and felt the vines' grasp on us tighten as we were pulled back what felt like to be 1,000 miles an hour. The howling of the lycanthropes soon faded into the distance and I blacked out.

-TIMELAPSEOFAWESOMENESS-

Mags shook me awake. It turns out, I fell asleep right after I closed my eyes. No wonder I had thought I saw a pair of silver eyes staring at us nearby even though the lycanthropes weren't even close enough to harm us yet. _It was just a dream. _I let out a sigh of relief.

Though, the vines were still pulling us. I impatiently thought about when our destination would arrive. Out of boredom, I surveyed what was around us. Up ahead I saw a huge pine tree and in the back I saw a sign that said "Pick Your Own Strawberries".

Purge turned to me, infuriatingly grinned like we didn't hate each other, and said, "Ready to see camp?"

We were near the camp I've anxiously wanted to see for many hours? These vines were on our side after all!

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied wearily as the vines started to pull us near the pine tree.

After Mags, Matt, and Purge had gone through the borders I was told about by them **[Author's note: they told her when she was half-asleep and was still capable of hearing, but I didn't want to add on to the sentence; making it a run-on. Go back to my first ever fanfic and enjoy? :]) ]**; the vine that held me proceeded to try going past the pine tree. Pay attention to the word 'try'.

It turns out that as soon as the bottom of my foot even touched the border, the vine couldn't get me through to the other side. My friends and an—erm… "acquaintance" looked shocked on the other side of the border. Try as they might, the vines couldn't pull me through the border. They even got to a point where they managed to yank off my sneakers and get them through the border instead of me.

"What is happening?! Why can't I get through?!" I shouted to them on the other side of the border.

Unfortunately, my friends and acquaintance were of no help to me as they had started arguing on their side. I quickly hoped that whoever was watching over us would cut off their chit-chat and get someone to save me from becoming lycanthrope bait. As far as I knew, they wouldn't even stop their chase on us. I acquired this important fact when we had heard them howling in the distance even when Mags was inches away from crossing the border.

Fortunately, a girl that looked to be older than Purge on their side of the border showed up, saw me being held by the vines on the other side, realized I was unable to cross, and cut off their argument by shouting so loud I could hear it through the border. Once she had their attention she shouted at them while pointing at me and then gesturing to a sky-blue house down the hill.

I couldn't hear most of the conversation, but I saw her mouth two names, "Chiron and Mr. D."

The boys each seemed to acknowledge a silent agreement to end their argument, and nodded at each other before Mags and Matt left in the direction of the blue house; the girl went down the hill to a direction on my left; and Purge crossed the border (to my disdain) and explained that he was going to help me ward off the lycanthropes until we could get the problem with my border-crossing fixed. He also explained that Hazel; the girl that thankfully cut off their foolish argument, had went to the armory to get some weapons for us if some people called "Mr. D" and "Chiron" hadn't come to save us by then.

I merely nodded and felt my heart rate go up faster as I heard a howl from a pack of lycanthropes.

"What is our weapon?!" I anxiously asked Purge.

He took something out of his shoe that could easily be looked over. My hope was lost as I saw our only weapon left to us against a pack of lycanthropes.

"A 'blinkin ball-point pen?! This is hopeless." I shouted before groaning my lost hope to the sky.

"For once, remember the perks of being a demigod." he said as he took the cap off the pen and I saw it transform itself into a bronze sword.

I was about to gasp when I remembered that he was merely a person I hated; not worthy of awe, so I stifled it.

He looked at me and said, "Shocked? Hephaestus Cabin has been experimenting with these types of retractable weapons after examining Percy's sword."

I mentally slapped myself; remembering her could see, read, and sense feelings or memories.

Shoving the question of who this "Percy" was to the back of my mind; I just asked, "Ok… So what happens if we're in the situation of being attacked at the same time and both have the need for it?"

Purge stared hard at the ground as if he was thinking a lot about my question and answered, "Mr. D and Chiron will come before it gets to that decision."

I yanked strands of hair in agitation and asked, "But what _if _it comes to that?!"

Purge looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Let's just make sure it'll never come to that, ok? I can never live with myself knowing I let a camper die before they could even experience Camp Half-Blood."

"Well, someone's suddenly being all 'sweet and caring'." I teased.

"Nope. Just being careful." he said with an irritating tone in his voice as a warning to tread off.

I didn't need another warning as I heard howling closer to camp. As I could calculate, the pack of lycanthropes sounded to consist of _twenty _hybrids. It was enough to murder two demigods or make a lycanthrope out of one before forcing them into their treacherous pack. With that thought, I remembered Purge's earlier statement about becoming a lycanthrope and turned to face him.

"Promise that whatever happens; if you become a lycanthrope or not, you will not harm or be forced into harming an innocent soul that has not held an awareness of or tried killing significant others." I spoke to him in a serious tone.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" he said as he readied the weapon we were going to share.

"That whether or not you become a lycanthrope, you will not wound anyone or kill anyone that is innocent of murder ,or has committed murder like squashing a bug or something but is innocent because a bug's life is kind of short and unimportant; not counting the strong base they have in our ecosystem." I translated to him.

"Ok… so what you mean is if I become a lycanthrope today/ever or die or stay alive without becoming a lycanthrope, that you want me to swear to never ever harm a creature innocent of significant crimes?" he stated simply in a questioning tone.

I nodded and replied, "Count it as a dying wish if I die with or without you today."

"Fine, I swear to never ever harm an innocent being that has not acted upon doing any significant crimes, but only because it's a dying wish." he said.

"See? Now I'm content." I said as I pointed to a mocking smile on my face.

"Err…herr…"

Then, we heard a chorus of howls only a few feet away.

Then, what seemed to be three feet away, the lycanthropes/hybrids showed up.

_Oh, whoever cares about us please save us or at least help._

**Radicallest author with the word "guest" in its name: And that is chapter 4! Next chapter I may do it in Purge's POV. I would like to see how his irritating mind works… [Evil smile*] :]**


End file.
